


[podfic] Brittle Around the Edges

by reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mission Fic, Podfic, Shower Sex, post-mission sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: But Jyn Erso was not from Alderaan, and the first time she met Leia, they were both coated with three days' worth of sweat, dirt, and blood that partially belonged to other people.





	[podfic] Brittle Around the Edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenHall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenHall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brittle Around the Edges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298284) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **drabble, shower sex, mission fic, post-mission sex

**Podfic Length:** 00:03:39

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Brittle%20Around%20the%20Edges_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
